filmfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Seuls les anges ont des ailes
Seul les anges ont des ailes (Only Angels Have Wings) film d'aventure américain réalisé par Howard Hawks en 1939. Analyse critique La vie d'une équipe d'aviateurs qui traversent la Cordillère des Andes avec des avions délabrés est très perturbée par deux femmes dont Bonnie, une New-Yorkaise fraichement débarquée et la météorologie capricieuse de ces contrées. Geoff Carter qui dirige cette équipe de casse-cou apprend qu’un colis doit être livré dans la soirée. Joe s’envole, mais les conditions météo l’obligent à rebrousser chemin. Malgré la tempête et les conseils de Geoff, il tente une approche de la piste, manque son atterrissage et décède dans le crash de son avion. Bonnie est effondrée et ne comprend pas l’attitude désinvolte de Geoff. Ce film est le prototype du " film de groupe". Le schéma en est simple : une équipe de professionnels est soudée pour faire face à l’adversité. Cette thématique hawksienne sera reprise mainte fois dans ses films mais c’est peut-être dans Only Angels qu’elle atteint son paroxysme : sur l’aérodrome de Barranca les hommes risquent chaque jour leur vie et, ici plus que jamais, l’individualisme est jeté aux orties. Le seul moyen de survivre consiste à protéger le groupe et pour cela il faut savoir faire face à la disparition d’un de ses éléments. Cette attitude est poussée à l’extrême lorsque, à la suite de la mort de Joe, l’équipe d’aviateurs préfère chanter et jouer de la musique plutôt que pleurer sur le sort du défunt. Cette forme de stoïcisme vis-à-vis de la mort est parfaitement mise en forme lors de la fameuse scène ou Geoff mange le steak qui avait été mis de coté pour le défunt Joe : *Bonnie: How can you do that ? * Geoff: What ? * Bonnie: Eat that steak. * Geoff: What's the matter with it ? * Bonnie: It was his. * Geoff: Look, what do you want me to do? Have it stuffed ? * Bonnie: Haven't you any feelings ? Don't you realize he's dead ? * Geoff: Who's dead ?...Who's Joe ?...” Ces quelques lignes de dialogues suffisent à exprimer la morale anti-individualiste du réalisateur. En mangeant le steak, Geoff efface implicitement les dernières traces de Joe. L’attitude hawksienne est claire : pour affronter l’avenir, il faut savoir faire table rase des blessures du passé. Mais derrière cette rigidité du comportement, on décèle une incapacité à extérioriser des sentiments qui disparaît au contact de la femme. Car si les mâles s’amusent entre eux, c’est grâce aux femmes qu’ils expriment leurs chagrins, désirs ou autres frustrations, c’est également à leur contact qu’ils atteignent une forme de sagesse. Cette thématique est à rapprocher de la vie privée du renard argenté qui verra sa capacité créatrice exploser et sa carrière prendre une nouvelle dimension aux côtés de la belle Slim. Le "film de groupe" nécessite un couple d'acteurs vedettes ( Cary Grant et Jean Arthur ) et des seconds rôles de qualité. On a souvent reproché à Jean Arthur d’être passée à côté du film en refusant d’écouter les conseils d’Howard Hawks. Cependant, s’il est vrai que son entente avec ce dernier ne fut pas des meilleures, il est ridicule d’affirmer que sa performance est mauvaise. Son énergie, sa gouaille et son sourire apportent au film une forme de féminité assez remarquable : en opposition à Hayworth, Arthur séduit par son caractère enjoué et sa sensibilité. Cary Grant est tout simplement remarquable. Cette seconde collaboration avec le réalisateur est l’occasion pour Grant d’afficher une personnalité complexe. Ici, la comédie se mêle au drame et Grant joue subtilement sur les deux registres : dans le premier quart d’heure du film il est profondément marqué par le crash de son ami Joe mais quelques minutes plus tard il se reprend et se lance dans la scène enjouée du piano. Cette ambiguïté des comportements cache un passé difficile à assumer et c’est au contact de la tendre Bonnie qu’il finira par exprimer sa sensibilité. On retrouve ici le mâle hawksien dans toute sa splendeur : froid, difficile d’accès mais au cœur tendre. Son rôle est un prélude à celui du Duke dans Rio Bravo. Pour interpréter le rôle de Bat Mac Pherson le mal aimé, Hawks pense à Richard Barthelmess. Cet acteur fait partie de cette génération glorifiée par le muet et disparue lors de la sonorisation du cinématographe. Son visage marqué par les cicatrices et son charisme évident donnent de la profondeur au personnage chez qui l’action prime sur l’éloquence. Son interprétation tout en intériorité impressionne, le public et la critique ne s’y trompent pas et félicitent ce très beau "come-back" artistique. Malheureusement, ce rôle sonnera le glas de la carrière de Barthelmess qui s’engagea ensuite dans la Navy pour participer à l’effort de guerre. Lorsqu’il apparaît dans le récit, Mac Pherson est accompagné de sa jeune femme, la belle Judy, dont le passé est lié à celui de Geoff. Dans l’esprit de Hawks, elle est l’incarnation de la beauté et doit irradier la base de Barranca de sa sensualité. Pour résumer, Hawks cherche une "femme fatale" ! Et il découvrit Rita Hayworth. La légende raconte qu’elle aurait séduit le réalisateur en investissant toute sa fortune dans une robe de grand couturier ; elle serait ensuite allée à sa rencontre dans un restaurant en vogue de Sunset Boulevard ! Mais comme souvent, cette histoire née dans la bouche de Hawks a été démentie et à priori c’est simplement en faisant un casting que le réalisateur la remarqua. La performance que Rita Hayworth livre dans Only Angels marquera les esprits : son regard mystérieux, ses poses suggestives et sa classe naturelle inondent la pellicule de sensualité et clouent le spectateur au siège velouté des salles obscures… A 21 ans, elle crève l’écran et, à l’instar de Hawks, commence à bâtir sa légende. Aux côtés de Barthelmess et Hayworth, l’équipe d’aviateurs est composée d’excellents comédiens parmi lesquels Sig Ruman (que l’on retrouvera dans le rôle du colonel Ehrhardt de To be or not to be de Lubitsch), Allyn Joslyn ou encore Thomas Mitchell qui jouait la même année dans Stagecoach de Ford (le docteur Josiah Boones). Il interprète ici le rôle du Kid et malgré le nombre relativement restreint de scènes auxquelles il participe on se souvient de lui grâce à son célèbre lancer de pièces. « La dialectique classiquement “hawksienne” du groupe et de l’individu, de la fraternité masculine menacée par la gent féminine, s’incarne dans un film d’une intelligence et d’une maîtrise absolues, où le cinéaste, aviateur d’expérience, a mis beaucoup de lui-même. Un huis clos psychologique déguisé en superproduction aérienne où les acteurs font merveille : Cary Grant, toujours bourré de charme, la pétulante Jean Arthur et une débutante nommée Rita Hayworth. L’un des grands films d’un immense metteur en scène. » Aurélien Ferenczi, Télérama Hors série, 2002 Distribution * Cary Grant : Geoffrey Carter * Jean Arthur : Bonnie Lee * Rita Hayworth : Judith 'Judy' MacPherson * Richard Barthelmess : Bat Kilgallen - MacPherson * Thomas Mitchell : Kid Dabb * Allyn Joslyn : Les Peters * Sig Ruman : John 'Dutchy' Van Reiter Fiche technique *Titre original : Only Angels Have Wings *Réalisateur : Howard Hawks *Scénario : Howard Hawks et Jules Furthman *Musique : Dimitri Tiomkin *Photographie : Joseph Walker *Décor : Lionel Banks *Production : Howard Hawks *Studio : Columbia Pictures *Durée : 96 minutes *Dates de sortie : 12 mai 1939; 21 juin 1939 ( France ) Catégorie:Film américain Catégorie:Film sorti en 1939 Catégorie:Titre de film en S